The Fight for Earth
by RogerD
Summary: Mankind must battle to save Earth from the Cylons. This will continue in the next instalement, Project Bright Sky.


This is a continuation from the 4th Dimensional Being story.

No one was there when I got to the Government agency safe house to examine my 'prisoners'. Okay so I had one prisoner and one corpse. I carried out as much of a medical exam as I could on my corpse, but most organs were punctured, and the head and brain were a write off. Let's face it there wasn't enough brain to cover a saucer, but having twenty plus bullets through it, and just as many in the torso can make quite a mess. I took some bone marrow, some blood samples, and a few muscle and tissue samples. I've been around for a while, and I am a qualified but not practicing Medical Doctor, well except in emergencies.

The two PD officers I had captured, well I had made good my 'promise' of sending them to Quantanamo Bay, and would let people believe them missing for a while. Screw them, if they hadn't insisted on being either heroes or 'nosey parkers' we wouldn't be in the mess we were now. I'm a heartless bastard, so sue me! They would turn up in week and be told that next time they would either 'disappear' or have a 'nasty accident'. Sounds harsh, but humanity was at stake and didn't want complications at the moment. So in my usual tradition, some would say bloodthirsty, I would operate on the 'live one'. He would never talk again with how badly I fractured his jaw earlier today. His unconscious form was on a medical bed, where there would usually have been leather straps, these were made of metal and looked like they belonged in a medieval dungeon.

"You have a choice, I can make it quick" I said picking up a pistol, " or I'll just let you die on the table in agony, no anaesthesia while I operate" as I picked up a bone saw. To be honest I hope they could monitor him and see the amount of pain I was willing to inflict. Next to him was a table with a pen and paper on it.

"I want you to write yes or no. Are you a Cylon?" His hand didn't move or twitch, "Cracking the tough ones is the most fun" I said fastening the head and chin in place, and other the same on the limbs.

"Are 'sentients' and Cylons the same thing?" Again nothing. I picked up the bone saw, and administered local anaesthesia so he wouldn't go into shock and die too early; and began my cut.

"You can't do that!" screamed Kurt, "he might not be human but that's, that's…" gesturing wildly with his hands like he was a conductor in an orchestra.

"And you don't call the death of over 6 billion people justification?" asked Chuck. I noticed at this point Kurt was heaving, and Angela was getting that 'teary' eyed expression many people get when they want to be sick.

"If you're going to puke be elsewhere, _now!_" I shouted, going to remove the top of his head. I was about to take a brain sample but whatever the 'thing' was it eyes were moving frantically. "Do you have something to say? Feel free to write things down. Are you a 'sentient'", and I got a hastily written "yes".

"Okay, are you a Cylon?"

"Yes" was written again. So they were in theory the same thing, as long as he wasn't lying.

"Is your aim to destroy the world?"

"Yes" was again the result.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because humans are impure, and do not worship god" was written reply.

"Now you are taking the piss. I've been worshipped plenty of times, don't make me a god though. Just a bunch of really gullible stupid people who got impressed over nothing"

"Really, you've been worshipped? By whom?" asked Kurt in a genuinely interested tone.

"Oh come on" said Chuck, "you expect us to accept that a machine believes in god"

"Last time this interrogation took place, you were on this table. We exist in each time the universe repeats but our roles differ"

"Philosophy is for those with nothing better to do with their lives and quite frankly a pointless discussion" I replied getting more paper for him to write on. Although thinking about it that would certainly explain intuition, having probably either seen or done the action previously.

"When this body dies my consciousness is transferred to another body" he wrote. Brain surgery can actually be performed while your patient is awake, it doesn't hurt. The only painful bit is actually getting past the skull.

"Yeh, very good nice trick. But this god thing is just misdirection" I mused aloud, "Are there more of your kind?"

"Yes, we have ships several miles wide full of Cylons like me" he wrote. Usually my subjects are not this co-operative. Something was off.

This writing bit was getting on my nerves. I reached inside to that part of me that can use magic, and touched his jaw line with my hand. As my power reached down my arm, then my hand, fingers; finally touching his skin. It would seem like nothing to an observer, just his wounds healing all of sudden. The air around me and the Cylon became hot, shimmering with heat as the only give away something odd was happening. You get the same kind of shimmering looking at very hot radiators on the wall in your home. Broken tissue, and tendons, and bone re-knit. He looked at me surprised.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"So. Why exterminate the human race?" I asked deliberately ignoring his question.

"We kill humans everywhere. They are dead on Kobol, and the survivors flee us looking for this world"

"Kobol?" I inquired.

"The planet mankind originated on before coming here" he said.

"Fascinating" said Kurt, who had stopped being sick when he heard this. "Are you seriously suggesting mankind originated elsewhere? How far away is Kobol?"

"Yes I am. They came here many thousands of your years ago. Kobol is any parsecs away, but our jump drives malfunctioned"

"Why don't you go home, or is your ship damaged?" Kurt asked. Although this information was quite useful, I turned my hearing up a few notches, and could hear nothing unusual. So he wasn't delaying us for backup to make an escape. Wait a minute! He was delaying me because I would get information from his body, and he knew it. It would have to be either brain or in the torso, a major organ.

"He can't get home or he would have done so. There are no immediate reinforcements coming. He can't call for help, and even should he be able to transfer to another body, unless there is one on earth; he will die the 'final death'"

"What makes you I can't leave when I want to?"

"Cos you would have to take me on, and quite frankly sparky you ain't got the mustard" I challenged and watched for body language. What I saw certainly showed concern, worry, and he had quite a few tells. It was mainly movement of the fingers, and using the index finger nail to 'click' the thumbnail.

"Remember I can hurt you again just as easily. Why destroy this planet and kill mankind" I asked with an edge of anger and brutality in my voice.

"Because you seek to either destroy us or make us slaves"

"We didn't even know about you until recently" I murmured defensively.

"Humans must die"

"Can one of you three look for a star chart, I've got an idea" and quite frankly it was a doozy. I had two plans really, I needed some advice from the Bazaar, and secondly get help to find a renegade ship somewhere in space. This was going to be the tricky bit, and there were only a few races that could help me with this.


End file.
